queen who made friends with the she-devil
by A stone heart
Summary: The friendship with the queen of the fairies and the she-devil. a one-shot of the development of these two characters. depending on the interest, I will add more chapters on. Also if you have an idea with these two, I will consider writing it. so, please R&R
1. Chapter 1

couldn't be good

"Don't be stupid", Macau yells in frustration.

"She re-quipped", Cana informed us, as Erza's body started to glow.

"What are you doing?", Loki was the next to speak

"Protecting the guild hall", stated matter of factly like the idea wasn't insane.

"Protecting the guild hall.", she stated matter of factly as if the idea of her stopping a shot from Jupiter wasn't insane.

I watched on as my childhood rival sprinted to the edge of the cliff, where our guild stands, our home. Transforming into an armour I seldom get to see, the Adamantine Armor, though the armour is bulky and usually would not be one of Erza's wardrobe choices. This armour was not for show, it was for defence. I don't know how powerful the redhead believes her armour is. But it surely can't really be strong enough to block a direct hit from Jupiter, can it?.

As the shot was fired I froze, feeling my brother using his body to protect me from harm. I could hear the members of the guild scream at the queen of the fairies, begging her to move. Natsu and Gray struggling with each other as Natsu attempted to get to the scarlet haired woman. I closed my eyes as I heard the cannon hit the defence of the Armor. Holding my breath, as the wind whipped my hair into my face, pleading for some sort of miracle.

I could hear Erza's scream, as her shield weakened. Finally, one final bang before the magic energy disappeared. When I looked to the spot where Erza had been standing, in her place was a giant crater. "No", I whispered. I followed the crater's length to a body lying at the end of it. My breath hitched, my hands shaking, Erza can't be dead.

"Are you okay? say something." I watched as the pink haired man, ran over to check on the injured woman. I let out the breath I was holding, as I noticed Erza's body shaking. She managed to muster up the strength to shout at master Jose during his speech, then the eruption of the rest of our self-made family joined her.

I spotted Lucy, and I knew straight away what she was thinking. I couldn't let Erza's sacrifice be in vain. I had to do something before lucy gave herself up.

In the guild

Some of the men brought in an injured erza, before going back out to fight. I offered to tend to her wounds and keep watch over her, despite how useful I would be if anything did happen. I hated this, being weak at a time where my friends needed me.

"You're just as stubborn as ever, aren't you?", I stared down at the body on the table. "You haven't changed since childhood. How I envy you.", I placed my hand on her hair, smoothing it out.

I glanced around at the damaged building, unrecognizable from our past. Memories flooded back to more peaceful and carefree times. Some weren't as happy as others. But no matter what, the members of fairy tail are always there for me. This was the only place I can call home.

"Do you remember when we used to fight?." I asked the unconscious woman on the table, I never expected an answer from her. " it seems silly now, I thought you didn't like me. but when Lisanna passed away, all I wanted to do was to be alone, but you wouldn't let me carry that burden by myself."

Flashback

I sat on the cold hard ground in the forest, my knees to my chest, hiding my broken arm between my body and my legs, my back resting against a bolder.

My good hand had tangled in my hair as tears streamed down my face. My mind replayed the incident over and over again. "It was all my fault if I was stronger... this would have never happened. If I hadn't taken that S class mission and brought her along with me, she would still be here.", I was begging for this to be a dream. I would give anything, just to wake up and be greeted by her smile.

A snapping of a twig had brought me back to reality. When my head shot up, I spotted the redhead who fought with me on a daily basis. "Get out of here, now", I warned her, but she didn't budge.

"Look, I just want to say…", I cut her off before she had the chance to speak.

"I don't want pity, especially if it's coming from you." I jumped to my feet, angry at no one, in particular, holding my arm as a pain shot through it.

"I'm not here to give you pity, I'm here to check on a friend.", She spoke softly but firmly. "When dealing with a loss, it's sometimes good to have someone for support. You don't need to go through this by yourself, Mirajane.". I grounded my teeth together.

What would you know about loss?", I stepped closer to her. "you have no clue what I'm going through or what's good for me." I yelled at her.

She opened her mouth ready to say something but quickly closed it. I could see the pain in her eyes but I didn't care I just cared about mine. "Exactly." Without thinking, I threw a punch with my one good arm. " You know nothing about what I'm feeling. You have no idea what I'm going through.", I screamed in her face. "How could you?", every syllable that left my mouth another punch would land on the knight's face, She never fought back. She finally fell to the ground, without thinking I continued my vicious attack, climbing on top of her. I could see her face was swollen, but I couldn't stop myself I needed to let it out.

"You don't know how guilty I feel for not being able to protect her. I'm her big sister, after all, that's my job. I would give anything to get her back, even if it meant my own life." tears streamed down my face, my nose running as I looked at the battered knight. "ERZA, I WANT HER BACK, I WANT MY SISTER BACK, Please.", I completely broke down, stopping my assault on the girl beneath me. I slowly slid off her, as I buried my face into my good arm. Trying to steady my lower lip. I was startled, when I felt to arms wrap around me, she pulled me into a tight hug.

"you have no idea how much I can relate right now." her voice was shaking. " I know the feeling of loss and the guilt of losing a loved one. But please remember Lisanna will always live on inside of you." With that, I broke down again.

End of Flashback

"I never did thank you for coming after me, did I?", I spoke softly. " I wish a lot of things had happened differently back then. But I don't regret any of it, joining fairy tail or becoming your friend. I couldn't pitcher my life without either of you in it." I let out a giggle. "we were such a destructive pair back when we were younger. You never knew what would happen next."

"Now look at us, the falling fairy queen, Titania and me, the broken she-devil. At least you fell with honour, that is just like you erza, too stubborn to turn down a fight. But for me, when Lisanna past I could never find the heart to fight again.

"That's probably because the queen is never selfish and will always protect her people. While the she-devil is nothing but a coward, I'm just being selfish and pathetic. If I could use my satan soul, I could help fight." I covered my hands to my face, trying to hide the tears that slipped from my eyes, even though it was only me and an unconscious erza.

I felt something skiff the skin of my arm. I looked down to see erza's unfocused eyes staring at me. I can't help but be embarrassed by getting caught in my pity party. "You're not selfish or pathetic.",she spoke softly struggling to get her words out, breathing heavy.

"Erza, you need to rest", I wiped my eyes, softly held her fallen hand.

The queen of the fairies ignored my concern and continued on. "You are the strongest….person I know, not much people can go through... a loss and still come out with a kind heart… I never did think the she-devil described you in the best way, it just didn't fit. Even in that form you always did have the most loving heart. ", she took another shaky breath.

"Your power isn't in how much magic you have, but in the heart you carry.", I looked at her through misty eyes. "I can honestly say, I always look forward to returning home, to the guild after a job. When you are there to greet me with a smile and a warm welcome, it always makes a long mission seem worthwhile. I know everybody else in the guild feels the same." She weakly squeezed my hand. … I can", she paused, as her body tensed in pain. "I can honestly say you've made Lisanna proud". I couldn't hold back the tears but before I could thank her, Erza she had passed out once again.

'You really are, the queen of the fairies. I know what I need to do, it's time I protected the guild." I swang open the door of the building, preparing myself to give my life in the name of my comrades, my family, my home.`


	2. Chapter 2

I watched from behind the bar as the guild erupted into a fight, started by non-other than Natsu Dragneel. My attention was drawn away when I heard the door swing open. Standing there in the open doorway was master Makarov and behind him was Titania herself, Erza Scarlet.

"Welcome back master, how was your trip?", I gave him the warmest smile I could manage. Turning my head to greet the scarlet-haired woman but she didn't look me in the eye, in fact, her normal steel gaze was facing the ground ignoring the havoc that was in front of her. Strange that wasn't like her, now that I look at her she was slouched over as if someone had just dropped the whole world on her shoulders. Maybe the council meeting didn't go as well as expected.

"Right, you brats", the short man shouted at the riot in front of him. " I've just returned from the magic council. You lot have really done it this time." His face going a deeper shade of red as he yelled at his children.

"Oh come on gramps, it wasn't that bad, was it?.", Natsu yelled at the master of the guild.

"It's all your fault, Pyro. If you didn't go turning every city into a candle wherever you go. Gramps wouldn't have to go to apologize to the magic council every time. learn to tone it down." The ice wizard shouted at the dragon slayer.

"What are you trying to say perv." The pink haired man shot back. "If you didn't go stripping every second minute...", the ice wizard marched up to the man half naked.

"Why don't you say that to my face.", Gray grabbed Natsu by his vest.

Gray, clothes." he looked down over to the woman who was drinking from a barrow.

"Oh man", The man ran off to find something to wear. As Cana rolled her eyes at the man.

"That's enough this is your final warning, I don't want to hear from the council again for the next month.", He threatened the members of the guild, most of them just rubbed the back of their heads. Erza tried to walk past the master without being seen, but someone had different ideas.

"Hey, Erza," Natsu yelled at the knight, but she didn't respond she just continued walking. "Erza, me and you. Let's see who's stronger." Natus rushed the knight as she halted. But before he could do anything he was stopped by a giant hand blocking his path from his target. "Hey what's the big deal". Natsu turned to the old man but only received a stern glare.

"Not now Natsu, just leave her alone, for now", the pink haired man gave a confused look. Erza walked to the table at the back of the guild ignoring the whispers that were directed at her. When the master certain no further action would be taken he walked up to the bar pulling himself up on the counter.

"How was your trip, master?", I asked him, seeing the tired expression on his face.

"Just the normal, list of offences and an ear full about fairy tail is nothing but a bunch delinquents." he sighed closing his eyes.

"Erza doesn't seem like herself. Did the council say anything to her?". The old man looked over to the knight, whose chin was resting in her hand staring into space.

"Not exactly," I gave him a confused look. "When we got to the headquarters of the council, everything was going fine until she saw one of the council members, without warning she just attacked him." I gave him a confused look.

"Oh my", my hands went to my mouth. "that isn't like her. What happened.", I looked over at the knight.

"I'm not entirely sure, as expected she was arrested, but the councilman just laughed it off and said it was a mistaken identity. Apparently, it has something to do with his twin brother, Jellal."

"I've never heard her mention anybody, she would hold a grudge against.", I searched my mind but nothing. The master nodded agreeing with me.

"Yes, Erza's not one to hold a grudge against anyone. But i don't know much about her past before fairy tail. I just wonder if it has something to..." before he could finish his sentence the door opened to reveal a man in a white council suit with blue hair and a very distinctive tattoo on his face. The Guild went quiet recognizing the councilman.

"Hello, I'm looking for Erza Scarlet", the blue hair man called out. " I looked over to erza whose body tensed as she heard the man's voice. Gray who was now sitting across from Erza also noticed her strange reaction.

"Master Siegrain, is there a reason you would like to speak to my wizard?", the man gave our master a smile, but there was something sinister behind the smile.

"Oh no", his hand slipped into his pockets. "I just wanted to make sure miss Scarlet was doing okay, so we could clear everything up." his eyes darted to the table the woman was sitting at. She reluctantly got to her feet, making her way over to us.

"You came all this way just to clear up a misunderstanding?", she stood in front of him, given him one of her most unwelcoming glares.

"I thought we could talk in private", he ignored the look she was giving him, her body stiffened up as he mentioned going elsewhere just the two of them. "Unless you don't mind us talking in front of all your guildmates.", his smile grew as she hesitated before deciding on what to do.

"You've got 5 minutes.", I gave her a concerned look, but she didn't acknowledge it, was her voice shaking. I couldn't tell you the last time I had seen the great warrior look so uncomfortable, so unsure of herself.

We all watched as the two left the guild. "who was that? and why does he want to talk to Erza?", Gray came up to investigate but the master shut him down straight away.

"Erza's business is her own if she chooses to share it I'm sure she will let us know", Gray grubbled something i didn't quite catch. "Mira", I looked down at the old man "could you go and watch Erza?."

"But I thought you just said to Gray", he stared at the members of the guild who just went back to their own business.

"I know what I said and I stick with it, but I just want to make sure she's okay.", I nodded in understanding.

OUTSIDE

I watched the two closely, out of site. As they stood on the river bank, Erza was in a defensive stance ready to attack while Siegrain just smirked at the knight. I couldn't tell what they were saying but I knew Erza wasn't happy.

He started walking towards her and without thinking, she re-quipped one of her swords facing it out in front of her. He walked towards the blade letting it press against his chest. My eyes widened, Erza was shaking, who was this man?.

Within that moment of weakness, he pushed the sword out of the way effortless. grabbing her arm that held the sword bending it until she dropped it to the ground. His other hand travelled to her neck taking a hold of it. I had to do something, Erza was paralysed, I notice him whisper to her and her eyes widen.

I've had enough watching this, I sped walked over to pair, trying to look stronger than what I am. "is there a problem here?", I said in a stern voice.

"Not at all, I was just leaving." He walked past me turning his head to a stunned Erza. "Remeber our conversation, Erza. i wouldn't want to come back again". I watched as he left, then turned to the redhead.

"Are you okay?", she never said anything to me but as I approached her I could see, she was shaking, tears running down one side of her face, "Erza talk to me", my voice was soft as I could make it. "Do you want me to talk to the master",

"No, this has nothing to do with the guild", she wiped the tears away from her face, unable to move.

"But..", she looked straight at me.

"Please, Mira. There's nothing anyone can do", her voice was shaking, she fell to her knees. Grabbing a fist full of dirt, tears starting to fall once again. I didn't know what to do as she wouldn't share anything with me. So I did the next best thing, I stayed with her until she was ready to go home, then I walked her back with to the accomadations.


End file.
